Hilarity
by XxXHarleyQuinnXxX
Summary: I know it's a little early for an Easter fanfic...but the plot bunnies would let me withhold it til Easter was here...rated t for some minor things....
1. March 14, 2010

March 14, 2010

Dear Journal-thingy:

Red and Mistah J don't believe in tha Easter Bunny! This is unbelievable! I mean seriously….who doesn't believe in tha Easter Bunny?!

And if they don't, who goes around tellin' people who do (me) that there is no such thing?

Spoilsports. Nerfherders. Scoundrels. Dorks. Dummies. No good scallywags.

Grrr…now I'm mad. I thought you were supposed ta help that, you're epically failing at ya job, buddy boy.

I mean instead of feelin' better now I wanna go strangle somethin'.

Oh! Wait I haven't told ya my plan yet!

I, the ingenious Harley Quinn, am gonna make Mistah J an' Red believe in tha Easter Bunny!

Wanna know how?

I'm gonna make an incredibly awesome bunny suit….and on Easter morning I'll hide eggs and stuff at Red's place. Then, this is the bestest part! I'm gonna hide in the bathroom at Red's and when she goes in for a shower won't she get a surprise!

Mistah J's is sorta um….secret….it involves a um, sexier model of the awesome bunny suit, and that's all I'm tellin' ya.

Gotta go tell tha Babies not ta water Red's plants,

Harley Q.


	2. March 21, 2010

March 21, 2010

Dear Journal-thingy:

The bunny suit, isn't turnin' out the way I planned….

Whoops, there went the scissors again. Heehee.

Anyway, makin' a convincin' Easter Bunny suit is harder than ya'd think, I mean fake fur is hard ta sew….and regular fabric don't work…cuz then they'll see it ain't real.

Oh well….regular fabric it is.

Owwie! Cutting fabric with one hand and writin' with the other, ain't a good idea….that's tha second time today I've done that.

Stupid scissors.

I mean who makes the scissors so sharp they actually cut the person usin' them? I'll tell ya who! Fiskars!

Stupid sharp objects….

Red don't lemme near sharp things anymore after the incident with the butter knife. Long story….can't talk bout it now.

So far I've got half tha costume done….my deadline is May 30th….cuz I wanna try it on and stuff….maybe show it ta Whiskahs….or B-man…

I wonder which one of them will admit it first? My money's on Whiskahs finally tellin' me or Red that she actually likes tha Bat before Batsy tells anyone else.

Oh gawd! I can jus' see that conversation…..

Batsy: I need to tell you something Robin.

Birdboy: Gee, what Batman? Did you forget your underwear in my room again?

Batsy: Yes, and I'm in love with Catwoman.

Birdboy: I thought I was your only special friend, Batman….you can't do this to me!

Batsy: You're getting too old for me, Robin…you need to move on….I'm a free spirit.

Birdboy: I'm only 13! How is that too old for you?!

Batsy: What can I say? I like them young.

Birdboy: *stomps off*Batsy: What? Was it something I said?

HeeHee….that'd be somethin' I'd pay ta see.

I gotta go bake some cookies,

Harley Q.


	3. March 28, 2010

A/N: While I may want to own them...these characters aren't mine...

March 28th, 2010

Dear Blabbermouth (that's ya new name journal thingy!) :

Am havin' difficulties with tha awesome bunny suit again!…stupid gloves don't fit. Am going to have to redo them.

Oh well….screw the gloves…I don't got time.

I'd jus' like ta say that if I hadn't been distracted by writin' you like Joanie told me to, I'd have a much better bunny suit.

I hope your happy Blabs.

So the Red part of the plan might still work but Mistah J's….not so much. See….he's kinda mad at me, I know this because he only gives out black-eyes when he's sorta angry….and guess what I now have?

Ding ding ding we've gotta winner!

A black-eye.

So yeah the whole part of makin' him believe in tha Easter Bunny, with my special plan just especially for him ain't gonna work….unfortunately.

Red wasn't too happy to find me on her doorstep, yet again….but she just let me in, told me my room was as I left it and not to let tha Babies water her plants….or eat them.

She also didn't like my cookies…

That kinda made me sad…until I realized, flour is from a plant, chocolate= plant, and who can forget macadamia nuts! Which guess where they come from? Plants again….

After I received the plant abuse speech again…see jail cell story time….I was told my life was full of meaningless plant abuse…oh well.

Guess in hindsight cookies weren't tha best idea, huh?

Gotta go apologize ta Red….again!

Harley Q.


	4. April 4, 2010

April 4, 2010

Happy Easter Blabs!

Heehee….Red din't really like her surprise visit from the Easter Bunny…

In hindsight….hiding in the bathroom wasn't such a good idea….

The events of this morning: I get up hide my special little Easter eggs….get in ta my sorta awesome bunny suit….and hide in tha bathroom to wait for Red ta take her shower, like she does every mornin' right?

Well about 6 o'clock she finally strolls inta tha bathroom…I'm hidin' in tha shower waitin' on her, right?

Well apparently most people turn on tha water before they get inta tha shower….and I wasn't exactly expectin' to be dowsed in freezin' cold water…so I kinda shrieked…like a banshee…and tha bunny suit wasn't exactly waterproof…so it sorta like umm….melted?

That's what I get for makin' parts of it edible…..

Anyway….Red pulls back tha shower curtain lookin' ready ta kill somebody…and there I am….attemptin' ta cover up tha merchandise…

Let's jus' say I ain't at Red's no more….and Mistah J won't let me back inta tha hideout yet….so wha's an abandoned clown girl ta do?

….

HEY!!!! Maybe Batsy'll want an Easter surprise….there's always tha Mistah J's suit….Heehee…

Gotta go light tha bat signal…

Harley Q.


End file.
